


How's Loki?

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Thor 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Thor 2' Thor pays a visit to Tony Stark. Tony is anxious to know how his imprisoned lover is doing.</p><p>Contains 'Thor 2' spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's Loki?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Thor 2 The Dork World spoilers.

Tony quickly finished his drink, hoping it would help him play it cool. Thor returned to Earth, apparently for good, Tony anxiously waited for a chance to have words with him and now finally Thor paid him a visit. Play it cool, Tony reminded himself, he couldn't sound desperate, it'd be suspicious to ask about Loki before even saying hi to Thor. Therefore Tony listened patiently to Thor, paying no attention to the meaning, how could he care about what happened in London when he had no idea how Loki was doing? Thor mentioned that Asgard was attacked and what the hell it meant, was Loki safe?

One year. Exactly one year, Loki promised he would come back, refusing to acknowledge the danger that awaited him in Asgard. Odin and Thor seemed to be sick and tired of his madness, it couldn't end up well. Tony was torn between worrying about Loki and cursing him for not trying harder to be back in Stark Tower.

Thor was apparently describing his adventure with the public transport, Tony had enough, he needed to know.

'Wow, imagine if Loki was there, it'd take you ages to-' to do what exactly, Tony stopped abruptly, well, he didn't listen carefully to Thor. Anyway, he mentioned Loki. Thor had to tell him something.

'I might as well inform you that my br- Loki died like a hero, having saved my life, for once he did the right thing and...'

 _Died_. Tony froze, trying to understand what he just heard, it hit him like a brick, taking his breath away. He didn't dare opening his mouth, he would either demand explanation or wail. Loki couldn't be dead, he was so sure nothing would happen to him. What if Thor was wrong, he wasn't the brightest, Tony didn't see the body, he refused to believe Thor. The wave of a crushing pain, the devastating realisation that he would never see Loki again, the definiteness of it, that had to wait. 

'- and then Jane said-'

'Are you sure? That Loki- is he really gone?' Tony asked in a casual tone. It had to be a mistake, stupid Thor, Loki must have manipulated him somehow.

'Yes,' Thor replied without hesitation. 'You have nothing to worry about, Loki will not bother you again.'

Tony buried his face in his hands, struggling to breathe deeply, holding back tears, beyond caring about keeping it a secret. All those months spent on waiting, planning how he would welcome Loki, he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, he wasn't there when Loki decided to play a hero, what the fuck was he thinking. Damned Loki, fucking fuck, always thinking only about himself, he didn't spare a thought for Tony, did he, pointless bravery was more important. How was Tony supposed to deal with it? Even Thor seemed strangely unfazed by Loki's death, nobody cared about Loki- except for Tony.

Of all the things Loki ever said to him, Tony wished _I love you_ would be a lie, not _I will return_.


End file.
